Sheltered Lovers
by ChasingJudai
Summary: Both of those mentalities can protect them, making their relationship like a sanctuary, but sanctuary isn't always as good as it may seem. Because one can be a closed security and the other can be an open security. In the end, they're not even sure if it's really bad. Though it may not make sense, "trying" never got them a conclusion to their romance.(Fruitshipping)


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Arc V.

It's obvious that Yuya likes the idea of shelter, and having known nothing than what's safe before his father left him, bullies came, and the Academia situation happened, he would like to try and stick to what's safe. Yuzu always liked the idea of adventure, trying new things, and risking her all, as long as it didn't cause anyone to become harmed in the process.

They are both patient and active simultaneously, overworking themselves to ensure one another's safety. They both cry over each other but still try to move forward to meeting one another. So what's the problem? They seem like wonderful people who should be with each other, right?

They are pillars of support and security, but there was so much more to the words, support and security, when it came to them.

Why?

Because Yuya still retained some habits of support being securely shut inside of himself. He would shut himself inside again and again, with only his thumping heartbeats that he tried to keep locked away from Yuzu whenever she was around. It was true that both Yuya and Yuzu would deny romantic comments made towards them but no one realized, one of them denied a lot more. That would be Yuya.

"Why would I go with such a crude woman?," Yuya would ask. "Honestly, if I did.."

He begins to say those biting remarks. He states comments like that to distract himself from what he really feels even though it isn't right and he knows every time he makes a comment like that, it hurts. She would smack him with her fan but he could always catch the hurt expression on her face.

He didn't like seeing her hurt but he was also afraid. Afraid of moving into a romance with her because he always had to wonder, "That would be too good to be true."

Yuya has had many good memories in his life with his father before he left but they all crumbled because..precious memories can't stay around for too long. Take the color of white for example.

It's precious but it stains so easily, and Yuya holds the color on his back. That's what the white jacket hanging off his back represents. Yet another hidden secret like his goggles that he never mentioned out loud because the words were too painful to say.

Yuya is sick of losing what he cherishes. It's a miracle if what he cherishes can ever stay.

Sometimes, Yuya is tempted to go back and force a smile. Tempted to make cold comments with a far too easy carefree manner and have everyone yell at him because he feels as though he deserves to be separated, safe in his cocoon of illusion.

Despite that, he also wants to "truly" hope. He wants to hope that everyone will stay in the warmth of duels and smiles. He wants to hope that he won't have to keep worrying about losing another person dear to him. He realizes separating himself from those he cares about to protect them won't protect them so he apologizes by finally showing them his real smile because he knows they care for him as he does for them.

He just still struggles with showing his real self. Entertainment Dueling is sharing lives with each other but..he's already been hurt many times in the past and he's afraid that once he shows it, they will get attached to him, and he as result will grow attached, causing another chance where he could hurt. He hates himself for doing such things but he's..he's..trying!

That's all that mattered, but to him..sometimes even that wasn't enough.

"Why do you say things like that, Yuya!?," Yuzu yells, and he regrets himself again for what he did to make her hurt. He apologizes, stating that he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, and as usual she only sighs before saying, "It's alright." But it's not alright. Yuya shouldn't keep hiding his heart like this. He could hurt both her and himself with these comments he knows aren't true because Yuzu to him was an amazing person to walk into his life not a crude woman.

It's not alright because it's a lie when he makes those comments to her, but at the same time all he can think of is not wanting to lose her if she moves closer into her life, and so he decides to push her away.

Yuzu is perceptive though. She can see when Yuya has something more to say and so she asks him if he has anything to say but he never answers. He only dodges the question. She wants to remain like an open minded security that gives him room to think his own thoughts and feel ready to answer her whenever he wants to, but this actually only gives him more room to run away and Yuzu keeps thinking she needs to balance her passiveness and aggressiveness but she doesn't want to seem forceful on Yuya.

Even so, she eventually with all her might breaks that rule and yells, "What's wrong, Yuya!?"

The question is then followed by a soft, "Please tell me."

Yuya wants to answer. He really does, but he decides to say, "I can't tell you yet, but when I can, I promise you'll know. Until then, don't worry."

"...Ok," Yuzu finally answers, still disappointed that she didn't really get an explanation.

Yuya shuts his heart away from her and is securely closed once more, but he still feels bitter. Yuzu's open mindedness had once again allowed her to adjust to the situation, as she tried to secure herself away from disappointment.

"I trust you," Yuzu states, finally smiling.

"You too Yuzu," Yuya responds, smiling back. "I mean..I trust you."

They then hold out each other's hands, walking off in the sunset simultaneously thinking, "I don't mind us being friends but I wouldn't mind if we were lovers either. What's most important is that we always try to be there for one each other."

Author's Note: Fruitshipping is such an interesting ship because of how it can be taken romantically or platonically. Their relationship overall is sweet, warm, sincere, and honestly sometimes sad. I sometimes find the ship a bit complicated to write for because Yuya and Yuzu are very similar with their desire for security and their soft hearted nature.

Now, I know the differences are Yuya hides his feelings and he doesn't speak them and Yuzu doesn't do that, but both of them still feel their emotions to a critical disappointing heart wrenching level which once again makes them similar again. Not to mention that Yuzu may not hide her feelings but she doesn't say them out loud later. It took Yuzu days before she talked about her worries over the masked figure she had met(AKA Yuto), which once again makes Yuya and her far too similar!

The similarities however do create a mutual bond of deep understanding but at the same time tragedy over at how it would come to them coming together because I feel as though they would both be passive, saying, "You would do a good thing for me too so I would too," and leave it at that, even though they want to press into their romance and not seem forceful about the manner or pretty much safe and not like they're overstepping boundaries(Again! They are way too kind!)

The only way I could see them coming together is one of them taking the risk and screaming, "I want you in my life!," after thinking of how dear they are with one another. I suppose flashbacks of their times together would lead one of them to confess their love because of how flashbacks stress the importance of their relationship. Now, I could of written that in but I just wanted to stress how good it seemed that Fruitshipping worked well romantically or platonically.

What I like is that this ship is always trying despite the tragedy that comes on them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
